


-- 😑

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Gen, Mars, University AU, soft hours, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars





	-- 😑

\-------

One big thing that separates college and high school is the mutual understanding between students that there are assigned seats, even if your professor doesn’t mention the arrangement at all. I’m not sure if we’re all just stuck in the mindset that through all of our previous schooling we were traditionally designated spots that we had to sit in every day or else we were scolded or marked absent, but alas in my school we all follow this unofficial rule.

Typically I stick to the front of the class, given that it’s hard for me to read the lecture notes if I’m too far back. Plus, I feel that it helps me focus more if I’m within the eyesight of the professor the entire time. I’ll feel their judgy glares if I’m dozing off, so to avoid that I force myself to pay attention, which I found makes studying a lot easier.

I rushed in one morning to find that my spot in the front corner was taken by a young man I’d never seen before. I hadn’t really gotten to know many of my classmates, given that we were still in the first few weeks of the semester, but regardless this boy had broken the unofficial rule, and I was slightly miffed about it. I stopped in front of my seat and started to open my mouth before my professor walked in the room, urging us to get into our seats so the lecture could begin. The only spots that were open were the undesirables in the back, so I grumbled to myself as I plopped my stuff in the back corner. 

Staying awake and focused was a chore — I couldn’t help but blame it on the boy who’d taken my spot. I glared at the back of his head, hoping he could feel my cold gaze pinpointing his fluffy brown hair. Hopefully next time he’ll switch seats, or else I might have to say something. After all, I got to that spot first. It was my seat for the past few class sessions, and I’m not going to suffer the entire semester just because of this guy.

Next class I walked in to see him once again taking up my seat. _Don’t be rude, the spot next to him is available, just sit there._

I slid into the seat, semi-grateful that at least I could see the powerpoint to take notes from. Something I couldn’t help but notice, however, is that the seat-taker boy kept side-eyeing me. He’d glance over at me for a mere millisecond before darting his eyes up back to the board. It was distracting, to say the least. Like, _Hi yes, I’m in this class too. Can you stop and let me live my life?_

Little did I know that this was only the beginning.

He had more little annoying habits that made me lose focus. The worst of them all was him fidgeting with his pen.

_Oh god was that annoying._

Why even have a pen out if you aren’t going to take notes? He just sits there! No notebook. No loose leaf paper. What’s the purpose of the pen, other than to keep distracting me of course. He’d twirl it in his right hand as if it were a drumstick, then once he got bored of that motion he’d tap it against the table. All. Class. Long.

I know some people do those kinds of things to keep focus, but he could try to at least tone down the tapping so it’s not cluttering my brain with useless stimuli. Next class meeting I decided to say something — anything to stop the incessant fidgeting.

Too bad he beat me to the punch.

I sat my stuff down in the spot next to him, settling into my seat before class started. _This is your chance, but remember, we don’t want to piss him off. That might make things worse-_

“Hello,” his voice sounded from my left, cutting off my inner monologue.

“Hi.”

I turned my attention to him and we made eye contact. _He’s… a lot prettier than I thought he would be. That suddenly makes complaining to him much harder._ “Can I ask you a question?”

_Where the hell is this coming from? We go weeks without saying a word then suddenly the day I’ve had enough is the day we talk._ “Uhh, sure I guess.”

“Why do you keep sitting here?” his icy tone hit me like a ton of bricks. _Okay seat stealer, you may be nice to look at but what is your problem?_ In my burst of anger, a flash of confidence caused me to speak without thinking about any repercussions.

“I might ask the same of you,” I mirrored his icy tone.

He tilted his head, as if looking at me from a different angle. “Oh? And why is that?”

_Might as well get it over with. You’re in too deep already._ I gestured to the seat he was in. “That was my spot from day one until you swooped in and took it.”

He let out a slight chuckle, a smirk crossing over his lips.

“You have to be kidding.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked, thrown off by his laid back reaction considering minutes before he was as stoic as a statue.

“All of this is because I took your ‘spot’,” he put the phrase in air quotes.

“Mmhm.” I paused, waiting for him to look back at me after he raked his hand through his hair. It rained down his forehead in waves, causing a messy look that made my heart flutter. “Listen, where you sit in class is important. It helps with focus and retention.”

“Yeah, for you maybe,” he mumbled. “I’m only here because I have to be.”

_So he doesn’t take notes because he doesn’t care?_

“Why sit in the front then?” I asked, my curiosity piqued.

He squinted, allowing another small smile to tug at his lips. “Because it was the first seat when I walked in the door.” He shifted his weight in the seat, turning more towards me. His dark eyes darted along my frame, then he spoke again. “So what’s your name?”

“M-my name?” _Way to go._

He grinned wider this time. “Yeah the thing people call you.”

“Casey.” I paused, taking a moment to recover from my moment of stupidity. “And you? Or should I just keep calling you ‘seat-stealer’ like I do in my head?”

The boy laughed. “I mean, you can if you want, I don’t mind. But if you want to get on a first name basis, it’s Minho.”

─ ✧ ─

~~𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯~~

\- 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓈


End file.
